Cult of Revenge
by LavinZenna
Summary: Percy meets Lavin, the daughter of Neptune.


Percy wondered why he had to be on this special case. After all, he's not a kid anymore and was going to college. Why not leave things to the other kids? Oh well. At least his girlfriend was with him.

"So." said Annabeth, "Do you remember what is our mission?"

Percy blinked and smiled apologetically, "I remembered that it was important."

Truthfully, Percy agreed to the mission because it happened to be located at Virginia Beach. Watching the waves with the prettiest girl in the world gives him amnesia.

"Ok. Listen up." said Annabeth, "Lately, all over the monsters all over this state have been attracted to this city, but they are being mysteriously killed."

Percy thought about it. "All monsters seemed to target us when we were on quests. Maybe a powerful demigod moved into town."

"For the first time you say something thoughtful." said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "Let's go."

Percy and Annabeth walked down the streets of the city.

"What's our strategy?" asked Percy, "I don't see anything weird here."

"You're a powerful demigod." said Annabeth, "So we walk around streets until we find some monsters to see what's killing them."

"DUCK AND COVER!" Yelled a voice. Percy and Annabeth crouched to the ground, and a huge chunk of ice flew over their heads and crashed into a car parked on the side of a street.

"Canadians?" yelled Percy, "Down at a beach in the summer? I thought you said they lived in Canada!"

"Don't blame me!" said Annabeth, "You distract him as I attack from behind-"

Before she could finish speaking, a large thunderbolt erupted from the sky and completely vaporized the giant. "What was that?" asked Annabeth, "Lord Zeus-"

"Are you two idiots okay?" asked the same voice that was yelling for them to duck. She looked thirteen, and had brown hair and green eyes, that were moving like a current but yet hard as jade. She has to be a demigod, thought Percy.

"Did you make that thunderbolt?" asked Percy

"No, that's my annoying friend." said the girl, "Come out, Zenna!"

Another girl stepped out form the shadows. She had white blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Stop being so scared, Zenna." said the jade-eyed girl, "They're just two demigods."

"I know." said Zenna in an annoyed tone, "Is there anything wrong with being cautious?"

"You're no fun!"

"You're getting yourself killed?

"So?"

"I'm not saving you!"

"Whatevers." said the girl, turning back to Percy and Annabeth, "What should I call you two."

"I'm Percy and she's my girlfriend Annabeth." said Percy, "Are you two also half-bloods?"

"Unfortunately, yes." sighed the jade-eyed girl, "My name is Lavin. I'm not really a demigod, since I am an atheist."

"How can you be an atheist when you acknowledge the existence of monsters?" demanded Annabeth, "You must be a demigod, I can tell that much."

"Gods and monsters." mused Lavin, "No matter which gods from whatever culture or religion, I will know that they exist, but I owe them no faith whatsoever. I don't want to be their hero, and I don't believe in them or their stupid oaths on the river."

Percy did not like the look in the girl's jade eyes. They were familiar, but yet cold and distant. He understood it somewhat, how tough it is to be a demigod. Her expression somewhat worried him; it showed a slight resemblance to Luke.

"Well, bye." said Lavin walking away, "Stupid demigods."

As Lavin walked away, Zenna stayed behind, and looked at Percy and Annabeth closely.

"I share the same beliefs as Lavin, but I won't deny that I'm a half blood." said Zenna, "Unfortunately, Jupiter was my father."

"I'm a daughter of Athena." said Annabeth, "What are you guys?"

"Just a couple of monster-slaying friends." said Zenna, "I knew that we would attract unwanted attention, but Lavin doesn't really listens to my advice."

"Why do you hate gods?" asked Percy, "This is probably an easy question for you, but I really would consider your answer and then answer my next question; what will you do because of what caused you to hate them?"

Zenna's eyes shimmered. "I only hang out with Lavin because she's stupid and will get herself killed otherwise. Lavin is the one who will go to the extreme. But yes, I will let the gods disappear if I had a choice. If only there were never monsters and gods in this world."

"That girl is crazy." muttered Annabeth. She didn't know why, but she had a natural disliking for Lavin.

"I don't know why I'm asking you." said Percy, "But please, can you please lead us to your friends? I want to talk to Lavin."

Zenna paused and hesitated. She twirled her hair with her finger, and let her instinct decide.

"Fine. No promises, though."

"And Zenna?"

"What?" asked Zenna.

"Which god is Lavina related to?"

"She is the daughter of Neptune."


End file.
